Dryads
Dryads Type: Natural - Natural creatures are those which appear naturally within Indines. Dryads are a prominent race of indines, with almost elvan appearance, that feature vegetal traces on their hairs and bodies and may even sprout flowers, vines or other vegetal traits. Dryads usually have green hair, often adorned with nuts, flowers, or berries. The most ancient trees in Indines accumulate enough latent magic over the centuries to produce Dryads. The tree that creates a dryad is called her Life Tree. Many dryads are born by inquisitive trees who want to explore, but do not have the power to pull up their own roots and move (only the truly ancient trees have enough power to get up and walk. These are called Ents). Technically any plant can produce a dryad, though it takes a lot of magic and a very old tree to produce it. However, something like a field of flowers that was part of one large organism could potentially produce one over many years. Powers They possess the natural ability to control plants and to speak with animals and trees. Dryads regenerate quickly, and are one of the few natural immortals—a dryad can regenerate an entire new body from her original tree if her old one is destroyed. Because dryads share their memories each night through their roots, they lose no more than a days’ memories when killed. Dryads have plant physiology, and despite looking female-like, they are incapable of reproduction. Society They are known for organize in tribes of individuals hailing from the same forests.Though Dryads are seen through all Indines they are the major race in the hidden island of Amalao, where they are known to worship the ancient dragons . Dryadic Naming A dryad's name says a lot about where she comes from and who she is. All dryad names have 3 parts. The first is her given name, the second is the name of her life tree, and the third is the name of her life tree's species. For example, a dryad named “Lixis Ran Kanda” is named 'Lixis' and is born from a Kanda tree whose name is 'Ran'. Husks Type: Unnatural - This race is created by an alteration or changing of a natural race. Husks are dryads whose Life Trees have perished. The husk lives on through force of will or magic. Unable to draw strength from the earth, these creatures prey on living plants and animals to survive, drawing out their life energy and leaving disease in their wake. Husks are historically seen as plague-bringers, as their constantly decaying bodies absorb and dispense all manner of diseases. Those that are skilled in magic and alchemy can use these abilities to preserve their bodies, but because Husks are almost universally reviled, very few live outside of seclusion. There are a few kinds of ‘undead trees’ in Gesselheim and Amalao that, if they grow old enough and powerful enough, can produce dryads that are born as natural husks. Society Shunned by society and the world, many of the husks in Indines have banded together to form cults in the service of the Great Disasters–creatures born of calamity and destruction. In the first Centennial Wars, these cults came to the aid of the Southern Empire in their march north, and prepared a great curse to spoil the forests of Jeffreys , the central nation of Indines. List of known Dryad and Husk Characters Dryads *Abarene Unt Hallicris *Lixis Ran Kanda *Exhufern Le Marigras *Quan Gon Kall Husks: *Kajia Septie Salix Category:Races of Indines